Lady of the lake
by BatMoon
Summary: New York flooded "Wet ghosts." What is the otherworldly force behind all of this? Team Extreme Ghostbusters trying to figure it out.


Author's Notes:  
Hi all!  
This is my first work for Ghostbusters, but I hope it goes well.  
Anyway to create this story has prompted me to an interesting legend, and it does not apply to the legendary King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake itself * wink * ...  
But we will not run far ahead. Let the mystery remain a secret for the time being.  
Read and comment! Please!  
P / S I'm not very good with the English language and I apologize for the mistakes.  
And of course, Ghostbusters not belong to me.

**Lady of the Lake**

In the former the old fire station and now - the residence of newly hatched "Ghostbusters", unusually quiet. Just because the windows of the building - the night. A quiet, dark and dangerous ... However, it is quite quiet and not very dark.

Night in New York City is always alive and vibrant, almost never dormant, always noisy and continuously flashing multicolored neon signs. On the busiest streets: Fifth Avenue, Broadway and Times Square wanders endless stream of tourists and residents who prefer healthy sleep drunken gatherings in nightclubs and dorassvetnye rabid party on of these people and would never thought to sit at home. Even despite the fact that at night the city is teeming with ghosts simply, residents of the Big Apple have long ceased to feel fear ectoplasmic undead, as they knew, "Ghostbusters" always come to the rescue.

Just not tonight ...

Great day for the weary hunters currently dormant literally no back legs in their beds, never thought to save the ghosts of the regular customers. The reason for that was the sharp rise shadowy activity, to understand the reasons which could not even Professor Spangler.

By the way, in New York, the ghosts always lacked, and another thing - they occurred rarely. The peak activity usually falls on Halloween, but the holiday was celebrated in the autumn, and now - the height of summer.

However, all catch the ghost was one issue to young hunters noticed immediately: the entire ectoplasmic brethren without exception was captured in reservoirs, making received from Eduardo Rivera very funny nickname - "Wet ghosts."

Here and now sitting in the laboratory of Professor Spangler and then shook his head, trying to find something unusual from a drop of water, recently granted him his best student and colleague Kylie Griffin.

During the week of the young hunters caught another "wet" in one of the lakes in Central Park and at the request of Egon Kylie took to catch the ghost of each water sample, which was very difficult. I must say, the idea of this procedure belonged Clever Girl Griffin, and its embodiment Roland Jackson - technical genius Blacks Extreme team. The idea is this: just caught from the water phantom "freezing" of proton beam with a pre-polarity reversal. But despite the countless number of various physical and chemical experiments unusual Egon was not revealed. However, this is a depressing fact does not prevent him from newly-proud team of hunters, of which he was a mentor.

The scientist rubbed his aching from exhaustion whiskey and looked grimly at his watch, the hands are unmistakably showed two o'clock.

So, like, it's time to wake up some of the guys and myself to go to bed. Egon wearily rested his chin on his fist, after resting his elbow on the table and stared eye to duty roster, who recently was Jeanine, carefully pinned his head for a slice of the magnet to the aluminum tube.

Almost like in the good old days ...

Egon smiled to himself and gently unfasten the leaf from the lamp, putting the magnet in a box with all kinds of mechanical parts. According to the schedule the "honor" had the duty Eduardo. Egon sighed, and straightened a familiar gesture to move down from the nose points into the bedroom the guys that used to belong to him, Peter, Winston and Ray ...

The prospect of waking very difficult to wake up to the hunter Professor clearly not happy, but it was necessary to use the phone again, because people ignore calls any longer. Work is work ...

Cautiously entered the room guys Egon tiptoed to the bed Eduardo, where the sound of snoring very eloquent. Scientist snorted, barely making out in a dark room, very awfully nice picture.

In bed Rivera was not one. Cute curled up under a blanket that gently hugged loud snuffling and smacked Slimer. So who was responsible for this brutal snoring!

Ignoring heavy sleeper ghost Egon gently shook Eduardo's shoulder, causing him turned over and muffled groan, buried his nose in the pillow, forcing the scientist to smile and remember how once in the same way he woke Peter Venkmana.

- Carl, leave me alone, and I have enough problems without you, - muttered sleepily Rivera, obviously not going to wake up.

Egon sighed sympathetically, knowing about a very complicated relationship with Eduardo his brother Charles, who was opposed to the last worked on "Ghostbusters", but, nevertheless, again shook the guy's shoulder. It seems worked.

- What else? - Awake, finally, Eddie stared sleepily at the professor, still continues to embrace the ghost.

- Duty, - Egon whispered, silently pointing at his watch with glow in the dark face, went to the door. Maybe Eduardo nodded, agreeing, only learned this is not seen. By the time he left the room and quietly closed the door, leaned wearily back to her. In the end, Eduardo had to remember the duty, unless previously bothered to view the schedule. That's just now how to solve the problem with "wet"? ..

- Slimeeeeeer!

Suddenly a loud scream Rivera made Egon rebound from the door which snapped open, unleash Slimer and covered from head to toe bright green slime Eduardo. Fatal pair raced at full speed toward the stairs, not even noticing the scientist.

Egon smiled and shook his head, looked into the bedroom of young hunters robust dream that could only envy.

Very unhappy Eduardo picked listlessly in the fridge, hoping to find something to eat there though. But it seems abundantly eat it and did not succeed: only two chicken eggs and goo ...

And as soon as the little green Rogues impudence enough?

Not only is this green thing eaten all the normal food, so more and spit splattered all - never clears.

Disgust slamming the refrigerator door, Eduardo went to the stove to cook eggs, completely ignoring the Slimer that with an enthusiastic look on his face watching him, not a bit regretting his actions.

Within minutes, eggs were ready and the guy put it well from the frying pan to the plate.

Slimer leering watching his every step.

- Just try it, - Eddie growled and struck the ghost freak kitchen towel. Slimer only snorted, showing Ed blue tongue.

- Something quiet today ... - Hunter mused to himself, intending to spread on a slice of fried fork. - I hope, no calls will be ...

But the guy did not have time to say the words, as immediately the phone rang. Eduardo sighed and grabbed a plate with him, rushed down the stairs to the table Janine. Slimer growled in frustration. For the first time in his life so specifically broken.

- Ghostbusters on the phone! - With his mouth Eddie said into the phone, not caring about manners. Frankly, he chose to ignore the call, but it turned out otherwise.

- Ghostbusters? - There was a ringing in the tube, a frightened voice of a young girl. - Can you help us?

- Do you know what time it is? - Ed growled, suddenly swallowed the eggs. Judging by the pleasant-sounding voice, the client could definitely be very nice. And Eduardo liked pretty girls, so his mind's eye a picture flashed at once slender, long-legged blonde with big blue eyes and no less great ... eeeee ... So, something he was distracted.

- Three o'clock in the morning, - immediately responded to him. - But I say, we have a serious problem ... Our lake captured the ghost and he ... he ... wants to kill my father!

It seems in the tube sobbed and Eduardo frowned. Lake again? Hell, hell, what's going on with New York? He is full of water up to his neck!

- Excuse me, lady ... eeem not know your name ... but in the morning we are waiting for a couple more calls in the vicinity of Central Park and also the ghosts in the lakes ...

- We will pay you any money, - she sobbed. - Just come soon ...

Honestly, I have long stopped paying attention to the days of the week because some time my life was painted in gray tones monotony.

No, I still go to the gym, still working Ghostbusters, get tons of adrenaline, still learning, and even trying to joke, but none of my family and friends do not realize that was happening to me in fact. ..

And in fact, I was suddenly keenly aware that I do not like Persephone ... however is not quite so. She and I broke up. For the past two months had passed since then. In our last meeting with her she told me that while out with me will not be, but we are still friends. However, the real reasons she called and I was a little wary is "yet" ...

Why? However, well knowing relatives Persephone could be assumed that it is their decision. And so I did not ask her, trying not to think about the worst.

At first I was very nervous, but I tried not to file a form with friends. We Persephone decided not to say anything to them, and then ... Persephone then left, telling me that she does not have time for me. It's a shame, but ... But despite the fact that I have always tried to believe it, I was skeptical. It seems no good reason. Persephone promised to write frequently, and at first it was true, but then stopped abruptly. She even stopped to call once a week and make up another cause. My heart was filled with sadness, anxiety and resentment. Persephone was the only girl that did not confuse my chaining to a wheelchair. Only with her knew the charm of first love and first kiss. Why she disappeared so suddenly? Why?

But it took another week, and Persephone has not turned up. I slowly began to get depressed. But once, when we were running for the next challenge, Kylie said Persephone from the window of Ecto-1, and she was not alone ... On her side was a nice guy. They laughed, tightly holding hands, joking ... well, looked nice and happy. But the most offensive was that this guy was the "Surfaces". I realized all at once, but he gave no sign, saying at a slightly surprised looks of friends that we decided to just relax Persephone apart.

They do not seem to believe, but I did not care. At the heart was sore, and I was trying to pin up Eddie as usual. And then ... and then my heart warm. I plunged into work, sport and education. Persephone to me no more. It seems that the guys understand my mood, because we decided together as not to mention her name. True friends ...

But it's not quite in the Persephone ... Just one day I realized that I love Kylie.

- Hey, Miller, stop head in the clouds, we're here!

Slightly husky voice of Ed, a rather crude pulled me back to earth. I blinked and stretched, making a sad face of Rivera.

- What do we have this time? - I ask not too cheerful. Just realized that Rivera to me now is not quite one ...

- Did not you hear? - Outraged Eddie, habitually wearing on his thin shoulders the heavy proton pack. - Another "wet." Wow, what a gloomy place ...

Frankly, I am always surprised when this dystrophies still not blown away by the wind or squashed under the weight of our professional equipment. But Rivera is ...

Speaking of gloomy town, near which Kylie and Roland were waiting for us with the startup.

It was a big old-fashioned building, half-concealed high thickets, overgrown shrubs. A winding driveway led to the porch with the columns, which were twined with ivy. Lawn near the house was not trimmed, which was in itself is strange, because apparently in this house provided enough people live, and the rich, as a rule, can not stand untidiness, unless they do not mind to spend money on maid ...

Hmm, it seems Eddie swore that customers promise to pay a tidy sum for the capture of a ghost, but something I doubt it ...

- Eduardo, are you sure it was not a mistake with the address? - Kylie scowling into a flat screen is ektometra, which currently do not light up.

- I have the same, - said Roland, the instrument which also showed no signs of life.

- Yes, I personally wrote everything down here, look at herself - perplexed Ed handed the girl a piece of paper on which his calligraphy was recorded address (that is fair, bad news is that idiot with handwriting).

- Hmm, that's right - Kay mused - but I do not understand why our instruments are silent, if there is a ghost ...

- You think the ghosts will meet you at the doorstep? Although do not be surprised if we open the door ghostly butler ... It seems that owners of the house had no luck with the housekeeper ... By the way, why no one is met?

- Oh, shit! - Eduardo rushed to press the bell, blushing as my favorite ketchup "Tornado".

Rowland, Kylie, and I measured Ed quite angry glances, very eloquently said: "Rivera, you - the donkey".

- "Ghostbusters"?

Very suddenly the door to the house opened, and there was a girl on the threshold. She was tall, was slightly higher than Kylie, but just as frail and thin, with very pale skin, bright red shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and a shy smile charmingly at a very pretty face, from which Eduardo kept his admiring gaze.

- Y-yes .. - almost stammering he said, to which Kylie smiled at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled back, a little shrug. What else to take with an idiot?

- I am very glad that you have come so quickly, - she said quietly.

I have not hid from her eyes red with tears.

- My name is April. April O 'Neil ... Perhaps you have heard of my father?

Hmm, strangely familiar name. Definitely somewhere I had already heard ...

- April O 'Neil? That same April? Reporter sixth channel? - Eddie suddenly yelled with joy, than great scared Roland, who had dropped in surprise ektometr of hand. Ektometr in turn hurt cracked me on top. "Damn!" - I swear.

- Eduardo, it's not the MOST APRIL! - Immediately protested Kylie, plumb Eddie good slap, to which he responded dissatisfied grunt. But to ignore his Kylie turned to April.

- Sorry, just my fellow fan of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." But I heard something about a famous yachtsman Jason O 'Neil ... this case is not your father?

Damn, just ... Jason O 'Neal ...

I am completely bewildered looked at Kylie. I wonder how she could know about this man, because it is not one of those who enjoys sports? However, I have also never been a fan of sailing ... But Kylie? ..

- It's okay - stammered Miss O 'Neil (I think its more radical action Kylie confused than tomfoolery Ed.) - My friends often pin up I like that, so I have long been used to it, but that's not the case ... You see, my father decided to leave the sport, and all because he can not train on our lake ...

- And you think, his last loss connected with this? - Suddenly joined the conversation Roland.

In my questioning look, he said:

- I read yesterday's sports news.

I chuckled, skeptical shrug: "Well, well ... And when it's our skromnyaga Roland had made up in the sports fans?".

- I think he is hindered ... Daddy is afraid of ghosts, though, and for what it does not recognize.

- I'm also very afraid of ghosts, - Eddie mumbled sheepishly, causing a sad smile on the face of Miss O 'Neil. - But I have to do on their business ...

- Eduardo, - warning hiss on the river Kai like a wild cat, but that, as expected, even eyebrow does not lead, still cute smile of our young client.

I snorted. Well, our Don Juan new love ...

- Well, you got involved, man, - I whispered next to me Eduardo.

- To me, it seems you should look at our own lake, - between April said. - It is the house ...


End file.
